Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono
Yo-kaiLanders: '''The Wrath of Chrono '''is developed by '''Activision '''and '''Level-5. '''And is published by '''Toys for Bob, Marvel Comics, Vicarious Visions and Capcom. '''It is a crossover game between Yo-kai Watch and Skylanders. Plot With the Masked Mistress' meddling with dimensions, she has caused the worlds of Skylanders and Yo-kai Watch to collide! And are not only causing major rifts in time in space due to a group of evil doers known as the CRIME BOKAN causing mayhem between both worlds; but her brother Chrono Sapien has put a curse on the SWAP Force, making them unswappable! Now it's up to Jibanyan, Sandmeh, Noway and Hidabat to stop them from changing history and restore the pasts and futures of both Skylands and Springdale! Gameplay The game is similar to Skylanders, with the Yo-Kai being made toys in real life to be brought to life in the game! With the Tribes having 20 per battle class, 10 of them are Yo-Kai while the others 10 are from both Marvel and Capcom respectively. The new portal allows for up to four characters at a time to be played as. Similar to Yo-kai Watch Blasters. List of Playable Characters As said above, there are 20 characters per battle class. Ten of them return from Imaginators while also introducing 10 new ones! They are '''Trio, Mechanics, Weapon Masters, Four Legger, Shielder, Speed Demons, Bombarder, Whippersnapper, Monster and Alchemist. '''You'll find out more of them later. Also, there are characters from past Skylanders games that reappear as Reimaginauts that fit into one of the ten tribes. There are 2 per battle class. Brawlers Brawlers are characters who talk with their fists and their speed! #Sgt. Burly (Brave Tribe) #Komashura (Mysterious Tribe) #Technical Knockout Terrafin (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Jibanyan (Charming Tribe) #Cuckoo Clocker (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #K'mon-K'mon (Shady Tribe) #Saki-chan (Eerie Tribe) #Firewig (Slippery Tribe) #Unkeen (Wicked Tribe) #Hans Full (Rogue Tribe) #Awesome Android (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Amingo (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #The Hulk (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Felicia (Capcom Charming Tribe) #Iron Fist (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Akuma (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Werewolf by Night (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #Cammy White (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #Venom (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #Juri Han (Capcom Rogue Tribe) Sorcerer Sorcerers use the power of magic to vanquish hostiles and often give them status effects! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Illoo (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Master Nyada (Charming Tribe) #Archaeologist Zoo Lou (Heartful Tribe Reimaginaut) #Greesel (Shady Tribe) #Rage Mage (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Dame Dedtime (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Doctor Strange (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Scarlet Witch (Marvel Charming Tribe) #Dhalsim (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Mysterio (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Morrigan Aensland (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #Loki (Marvel Rogue Tribe) Smashers #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Pride Shrimp (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Ammonite Axe Wham-Shell (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #Fisticuffs (Rogue Tribe Reimaginaut) #Howard the Duck (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #Thor (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Roll (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Lord Raptor (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) Bowslingers #Achar (Brave Tribe) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tibe) #Groupus Khan (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Static Electric Punk Shock (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #Cross Crow (Wicked Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Hawkeye (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) Knight #Slicenrice (Brave Tribe) #Luminous (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #Silver Samurai (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) Quickshot #???? (Brave Tribe) #Casanuva (Mysterious Tribe) #Robonyan (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Usapyon (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) Sentinels #Reuknight (Brave Tribe) #Super Stylish Splat (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #Gyujiru (Tough Tribe) #Kamaitachi (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #SonSon (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Frank West (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) Ninjas #Hanzo (Brave Tribe) #Bunny Mint (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Super Stinky Stink Bomb (Shady Tribe Reimaginaut) #Sproink (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Unfairy (Wicked Tribe) #Nightshade (Rogue Tribe Reimaginaut) #Strider Hiryu (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #Elektra (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Firebrand (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) Bazookers #???? (Brave Tribe) #Ieay (Mysterious Tribe) #Brawlrus (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe #Bat-Zooka Bat Spin (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Marvel Brave Tribe) #???? (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Marvel Tough Tribe) #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) Swashbucklers #Snartle (Brave Tribe) #???? #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? #???? (Eerie Tribe) #Bubble Trouble Wash Buckler (Slippery Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #???? (Marvel Shady Tribe) #???? #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) Trio Members of the Trio Battle class unleash their own unique attacks depending on their button inputs! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Komasan, Komajiro and Jibakoma (Charming Tribe) #Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #Nosirs (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Kin, Gin and Do (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? #Hanagami (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #???? #???? (Capcom Charming Tribe) #???? #???? (Capcom Shady Tribe) #???? (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? #???? (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? Mechanics Mechanics use their knowledge of technology to create turrets, lay down traps and even use RCS! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Threatpack (Mysterious Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Mechanical Mistress Sprocket (Charming Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? #Tron Bonne (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Weapon Masters Weapon Masters are masters of two different battle classes, doubling the trouble for their enemies! #???? (Brave Tribe) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Rookie-Giest Training Bonuses TBA Voice Cast Note: All Skylanders from previous games will have reprised roles. English Voice Actors *Alicyn Packard: Jibanyan, Rhyth, Wiglin *Joey D' Auria: Illoo, Robonyan, Whisper Nin-Trophies TBA